Band of Brothers
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: SLASH WARNING This has spoilers for the 7th Season “Frame” Finale. And it is featuring Mike Logan and Original Character Stephan Morgenthau from my own Law & Order: Exiled series and obviously 3 years in the future of Mike joining Major Case Squad.
1. Chapter 1

Band of Brothers – Part One

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction, m/m sex

Rating: adults ONLY

Author's note: This has spoilers for the 7th Season "Frame" Finale.

Feedback: Yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike heard the dog barking. There was someone pounding the front door downstairs.

It was Detective Goren at the door. He looked pretty bad.

Mike sighed. In following days that he notified the department of his retirement decision; Nicole Wallace murdered Bobby's brother – and then Bobby's mentor, Declan Gage murdered Nicole. It was a Greek tragedy come to life.

Mike realized that Goren was staring at him. He turned to Stephan who was standing beside him. "I will take care of Bobby."

Mike took hold of Goren. He didn't smell any alcohol on Goren but knew the guy was out of it. He would call Eames and give her a heads up.

Mrs. Shaunessay was already one step ahead of him and getting the guest bedroom ready. "Here let me help you undress the poor man."

Goren didn't fight them as they started to remove his clothes and tuck him into the warm bed. A down feather comforter was placed over his body. He felt a woman's hand smoothing his hair; Goren wanted it to be her. He called out for her. "Mom…?"

Mrs. Shaunessay answered with a sad smile, "Hush now – go to sleep."

Mike wish he could do more; but right now sleep would be the best thing the guy could get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bobby woke up he felt disoriented and not fully rested. He looked around the room with its blue walls and antique furniture. Within minutes the door opened but no one was standing there. But suddenly a mass of black furriness jumped on the bed. The Scottish terrier was wagging his tail and started to bark at him.

"Hey there Hercules – it's ok, stop barking." Bobby said and started to pat the dog's head. The dog immediately rolled onto its back for some belly rubbing. Bobby obliged it; it would cease the loud barking.

A boy's head peeked through the door. "I'm sorry Detective Goren; Hercules has been waiting to see you for so long. I told him he had to let you rest."

Bobby waved Lennie inside. "It's all right. How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been sleeping for two days. Daddy said that you're very sad because your brother died."

"Lennie…! I told you to let Detective Goren get his rest. I'm sorry Bobby; did he wake you?" Stephan was wearing his robe.

Bobby shook his head. He coughed to clear his throat. "No, I woke up. It's all right."

"Well, Lennie get Hercules. Let's give Detective Goren a chance to gather his thoughts. The bathroom is right there – towels and everything you need should be in there – if you need ANYTHING else please tell us. I will have Mrs. Shaunessay bring you something to eat."

Bobby didn't feel hungry. He wanted to crawl back in bed. He wanted to shut out the world for a little while longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Mike and Stephan too advantage of the quiet evening.

Stephan returned Mike's fervent kisses. He loved the taste of Mike's warm wet tongue. As they kissed, Stephan reached behind him and slowly pushed Mike inside his hole. He groaned into Mike's mouth. It had been too long.

The craziness of the past few weeks barely afforded them any time for sex. But tonight, the house was finally quiet and they decided the Yankees game was going nowhere.

Mike knew it wasn't fair to make Stephan do all the work; but there was a legitimate age gap. Mike started to curl his toes and gasp. He held Stephan's hips as the younger guy rode his cock hard and fast.

"Mike…"

Mike knew that was his cue. He reached down and started to stroke his lover's cock. It suddenly spewed its creamy stream all over his fist and stomach. That was when Mike started to unload deep inside Stephan's ass with a grunt.

After their orgasms; they were eventually both on their backs gasping. Stephan was sweating. He started to laugh.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about Valentine's Day a couple of years ago when you wanted to try anal sex. I guess you were pretty drunk that night too."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I can't remember what ended more sore, my asshole or my head the next day."

"God, you were such a cry-baby."

Mike sat up in bed. "It hurt! I wasn't being a cry-baby. Why are you bringing this up? Do you want me to try again?"

Stephan sat up next to his lover. "I'm quite satisfied with the way things are between us Mike. I'm not interested in changing our game plan after all these years."

"Speaking of painful changes, It's going to be strange not being a cop anymore. I hope I get used to it."

Stephan reached out to hold Mike's hand. "You will never stop being a cop; it is part of who you've been for so long. Technically, you're already retired and you're involving yourself in this Declan Gage case for Goren."

"Goren…" Mike frowned. "How can you ever get over what happened to him? She killed his brother…he will feel guilty about that for the rest of his life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby turned one evening into two weeks. And then eventually realized he couldn't stay in bed anymore. He kept hearing Lennie outside his door trying to convince his father that they should wake him up. Bobby finally showered, shaved and did his best to look human again. When he got downstairs the house was empty except for Mike.

"You want coffee?" Mike held up the coffee pot.

Bobby nodded and sat on a stool at the kitchen counter. "Has Alex called…?"

"She's come every day since you got here. Captain Ross has called a few times; he says not to worry about taking the time off. Wheeler called and spoke to Stephan; she refuses to speak to me. I never knew someone with freckles would be so bad tempered."

Bobby drank the coffee. In the past two weeks; he must have lost ten pounds. Food and drink were hardly important to him. Depression had made him fat; and now it was going to help make him lose weight.

"Bobby…"

Bobby looked up. He must have been zoning out. "I'm sorry."

"Let's get some fresh air." Mike said and led the way. Following them was Hercules. "My first year in Staten Island; I hated it. I hated taking the ferry here and I thought I wasn't going to survive leaving Manhattan. And then I met Stephan; we had kids – we got a house – and I can't imagine not being here. Never say never…"

Bobby smiled. Mike and Stephan had a beautiful home and family. "The kids are at school?"

"Kids finally started school. Stephan is in court today and Mrs. Shaunessay is going to make Irish stew. I have a case of Guinness in the cellar for us too." Mike whistled at Hercules. "Hercules…! No digging…!"

The dog came running toward them.

Goren snapped his fingers and the dog came bouncing onto his lap. "I know I should feel like I'm imposing. But…"

Mike rolled his eyes. "But nothing…this is your home for as long as you need it. Alex and Stephan have put together the funeral arrangements. They wanted to discuss it with you tonight if you're up to it?"

Bobby nodded. "I'm ready for it. There's no reason to keep Frank in the meat locker. I should put him to rest."

Mike nodded.

Bobby looked around backyard. The leaves were starting to change. "Listen Mike, you shouldn't let anyone try to convince you to come back. You have something so much more important in your life. I know it's corny but it's true. It isn't until we lose the people we love that we realize we fucked up by alienating ourselves from them. Don't do that to your kids or to Stephan. God, I think back on how I pushed my brother away. How I wanted him gone and I was too busy to try to save him. Now, he's gone. There is no going back and trying things again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Absolve, we beseech Thee, O Lord,  
the __soul__ of Thy servant Frank,  
from every bond of sin,  
that being raised in the __glory__ of the resurrection,  
he may be refreshed among the Saints and Elect.  
Through __Christ__ our Lord – Amen_

The priest standing in front of the grave made the sign of the cross over Frank Goren's coffin.

"Amen…" Bobby repeated and he looked down at Lennie, Mike Logan's son. "Let's give my brother these pretty flowers."

Lennie nodded and clutching Detective Goren's hand. They walked over to the casket that was being lowered into the ground. Lennie threw the white rose and watched it land on top of the shiny black box.

Bobby did the same. "Goodbye Frankie – I'm going to miss you."


	2. Chapter 2

Band of Brothers – Part 2

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction

Rating: adults

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephan felt a small hand touch his arm. He turned and smiled at Alex Eames. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

Alex nodded. She took a mug from the cupboard and handed it to Stephan. "Thanks for taking in my partner; I still can't believe the stuff that's happened to him."

"I'm glad Bobby knew that he could come here for help. He can stay as long as he needs to; Mike says they're brothers in arms. Like a NYPD version of Band of Brothers."

"Casualties of war…" Alex said softly. She started to add sugar into her coffee. She looked over at the ADA. "He won't come back?"

"I'm assuming we're talking about Mike?"

Alex nodded. It all came at her like a one, two punch these days. Rumors of Detective Logan leaving the force turned into reality, the arrest of Megan's finance, the murder of Bobby's brother and topped off with the death of Nicole Wallace at the hands of Gage Declan. Her head was still spinning.

"No, he doesn't plan to go back. I guess it's not too strange to say that Bobby understands. They have so much in common and yet they both turned out to be so different. Just like most siblings. So, our family has a new member. And that's good." Stephan drank coffee. He couldn't stop thinking of Mike caring for Goren with a brother's patience and affection.

"But we need Mike at Major Case. I don't think the suits upstairs realize what they're about to lose." Alex cleared her throat. "It didn't have to do with his relationship with you?"

"NYPD has been very supportive of our relationship. However, the last few cases have just been more than he can handle. This ADA Driver is now on the warpath and it has affected my situation at the D.A.'s office. But, if you want to talk to Mike– now's your chance. He's outside reading the paper." Stephan pointed to the deck they had in the backyard.

Alex took her coffee mug. She sat at the patio table in a chair next to Mike's. "I'm glad Chris was able to convince Bobby to go to the Book Fair."

Mike put his paper down. He looked at his watch. Those two would be at the Harlem Book Fair for hours. It would be hard for Bobby to see those books and not buy anything. Bobby was financially strapped. The Detective refused to allow Stephan to help pay some debts. The only reason Stephan, Mike and Alex were able to pay for the funeral was because Bobby's state of mind after Gage's confession left him confused, hurt and fragile. Mike was sure Bobby was having a nervous breakdown when he showed up at their door. He couldn't speak, eat or do anything for himself. Mike didn't expect his first weeks off the force to be taking care of Det. Goren.

"I gave Chris some money; told him to buy anything he thinks Bobby is remotely interested in reading. It's such a nice summer's day; Bobby needed to get out the house." Mike looked out to the backyard. Lennie was out there chasing the dog.

There was no doubt that in the past 3 weeks, the kids ended up being the best remedy to bringing Bobby back to life and relieving some of his grief and depression.

Mike had been frightened at one point. He almost called Captain Ross to tell him that he thought poor Bobby would eat his gun. Mike had seen that look in Bobby's eyes before – that feeling of such disappointment in life that made you want to just give up.

So while Alex and Stephan took care of all arrangements for Frank Goren's funeral; Mike kept an eye on Bobby. Things were somber and sullen for days.

Although we held the Requiem Mass for Frank; Bobby didn't want a Vigil. So, once Mass was over we headed over to the cemetery. We buried Frank next to his mother, Frances. It was the first funeral for the boys. We didn't let Christopher attend Mara's cremation because we felt he was too young.

Lennie clutched Bobby's hand the entire time.

Two weeks later, their eldest Christopher was to rescue Bobby some more. The teenager was fascinated by Detective Goren. The 16 year old always had one or two things in his hands; his Sidekick or a book. Their love of books brought them together like moths to a flame. NO matter how depressed Bobby was about the events in his life lately; he couldn't stay quiet when it came to discussing a favorite book.

"Have you talked to Megan?" Alex asked and started to nibble on a blueberry muffin.

Mike was suddenly out of reverie.

"I tried to talk to her. She's mad at me. Last time we spoke she called me a fucking selfish asshole and hung up the phone. I will try again." Mike laughed but not whole-heartedly. "She's young; she will be all right. Seeing her in that blue dress made me realize that she's not a bad looking woman; even if she does have freckles. Hey, a new guy will show up soon enough in her life."

Alex sighed. "You can't be that clueless to think that she's only upset about her boyfriend getting busted? Mike – you decided to leave Major Case and her just when she needs you!"

Mike was surprised by Alex's emotions. She always kept her cool. He saw her get up and start pacing the deck. Mike knew his reply wasn't only intended for Wheeler. "I will always be a phone call away."

Alex shook her head. She wrapped her arms around her petite body. "Is it my fault?"

Mike looked puzzled.

Alex didn't stop; she could feel the flood of emotions rising within her body. "I should have asked for more teamwork between our two partnerships from Deakins and Ross. Instead, it ended up that we were always kept apart. I'm the senior officer for MCS; I should have done something. I should have realized Nicole Wallace was a bad situation; I should have told Ross to hand it over to you. I let you, Megan and Bobby down."

Alex clutched the deck's rail. She could feel it coming up toward the surface.

Mike stood up and put his arms around Alex. "Oh Alex…"

Alex finally did something she never did in front of anyone. She cried. Alexandria Eames never cried. She kept her emotions in check. That was the only way to get ahead in the NYPD. That is how she survived losing her wonderful young husband. But now, she cried a thousand oceans, and it hurt so much. Her heart was aching so badly, she clutched Logan's t-shirt. All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before; why was everything spinning out of control?

Worst of all she didn't want to get left behind. She wanted to be one of their brothers in arms too.


End file.
